The main objectives of the proposed Biomedical Sciences Research Improvement Program (BISRIP), developed by the Atlanta University Center Science Research Institute (AUCSRI) are to facilitate and increase staff productivity in the biomedical sciences and to make the science departments in the Atlanta University Center more effective in training students for research in these fields. To implement those basic objectives, we are proposing funds for equipment, ancillary resources and support facilities that would enable more scientists in the Center to develop and sustain their research potential. With this support individual discipline oriented projects as well as team or interdisciplinary projects contemplated but not implemented may be initiated. Funds are being requested for the direct support of research projects (faculty released time, graduate and undergraduate research participants, salaries for investigators, equipment, supplies and postdoctoral positions, computer time and facilities) in the following broad categories: Developental Biology, Biochemistry-Molecular Biology, Biomedical Computer Research, Pharmacoloty Experimental Psychology, Cancer Research, and Heart, Lung and Blood Research. In order to support the Center concept of interinstitutional cooperation, to eliminate the duplication of costly equipment, and at the same time, to increase access to these services, funds are being requested to further develop a biomedical research laboratory facility to house the BIOSER Center in the soon-to-be-occupied Science Research Facility. BISRIP will increase the effectiveness of the Atlanta University Center Science Research Institute, and as the sponsoring agency, it is incumbent upon the Institute to assume the responsibility of continuing the objectives of the program after the expiration of the grant.